The present invention relates to a diagonal fan, comprising a diagonal fan impeller that is fixed to a rotor of an external rotor motor and which is arranged between a front plate, in particular with a central inflow opening, and a motor bracket, wherein the motor bracket is connected to the front plate by means of a plurality of peripherally arranged spacers.
Compact fans that have such a configuration are known, for example, from the document DE 9017873 U1.